iAm A Ballerina
by H-Rex
Summary: Sam has a secret. Sam has a soft side. Sam is a ballerina. No one knows about it and she prayed that no one ever will. But Freddie is smarter than that. He catches on after awhile and soon has her wrapped around his finger. SEDDIE Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first fan fic here so please be nice. Sam is going to be a lot nicer in most of the story. She'll be mean as usual around Carly and Freddie but around her ballet friends (Kiley, Rose and Haley) she will be the nice person no one sees. Oh and I don't own iCarly.**

Sam sighed as she walked into her studio. She knew this was one of the only places she let her entire guard down. Sure Carly and Freddie were her absolute best friends but this was something they could just simply not know. They didn't need to know that she actually had a soft side. That she loved to do ballet.

Yes you heard right. Samantha Puckett loves to do ballet with all those rich preppy snobs. Of course she didn't have the money to actually pay for the school. She was there on scholarship ever since she was five years old when she started dancing.

_Flash Back_

_Little Sam was running around the park while her mother watched. Suddenly a middle-aged man asks her mother if she was indeed the mother of this little girl. As Sam's mom replied yes he offered her to put little Sam into a full scholarship ballet school for as he thought that Sam had potential as a future ballerina._

Sam smiled at the memory. Dancing was the only girly sport that Sam seemed to beat out Melanie at. Melanie hated that fact.

Sam walked into her class early as always. She walked into the locker room to get changed. She put on a traditional black leotard with bright blue tights and a colorful sweatshirt. She laughed quietly as she knows she is the only person that wears these types of clothes to ballet class.

Soon the locker room began to be filled with girls Sam's age. Most of them knew her from either iCarly or that they grew up together as they had been in her class since she was five. She walked over to her friends Kiley, Rose, and Haley.

"Hey guys, your pretty early." Sam said.

"Well of course we're early did you forget or something? Today is the day the lead is picked out for Swan Lake!" Haley said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot." Sam looked down at her outfit; Her teacher Mrs. Dash always hated her outfits. Sam always thought she was going to be the lead but with what she was wearing today there was no way Mrs. Dash was going to pick her.

"Sam it's fine your going to get the part anyway" Rose exclaimed.

"What did you read my mind or something?" Sam asked a little worried.

"Haha no your just so predictable sometimes" Rose laughed as they walked into the ballet classroom.

They continued to talk as the teacher walked in.

"Hello students, I'm sure many of you are excited to see who is going to play what in our Swan Lake recital and I have finally come to a decision. Samantha Puckett you are going to be the lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Chapter 2 is finally up! Haha Hope you like.**

"Mom, mom!" Sam was in a big hurry to tell her mother the big news.

"Mom! I got the part! I got the lead role in Swan Lake!" She said excitedly as she bounced up and down like a 7-year-old who just got ice cream.

"Honey, that's great but I'm going out of town the week of the recital. I don't think I'll be able to make it" Sam's mood immediately dropped. Carly, Freddie, Spencer, her other friends. None of them knew. Only her, her mother, and Melanie. She would have no one there to support her during her big recital. Sam began to tear up.

"That's ok Mom. You're a busy person. I can survive without you" Sam knew it was a lie but it was the only thing she could say.

"Do you mind if I go over to Carly's?"

"Sure honey I'll drop you off." As they hurried off to the car Sam threw her ballet stuff on the couch and left.

They arrived a few minutes later.

"Honey do you need a ride home?" Sam's mom asked worried.

"No thanks mom I can walk."

Sam shut the door and walked into Bushwell Plaza. Thank goodness it was summer break for if it wasn't Sam would never have time for the homework that she didn't do and the ballet practice.

She walked past a screaming Lewburt and took the elevator upstairs.

Sam walked into the apartment for she knows they never actually lock it.

"Oh hey Sam. CARLYYYYY! SAM IS HEREEEE!" Spencer screamed while fumbling around with a plastic rat, a taco, and some fake fish.

"Uh Spencer, I know you get asked this question a lot but what on earth are you doing?" Sam asked as Carly bounced down the stairs.

"He's trying to make another calumniation movie so I suggest we don't try to bother him." Carly giggled she knew how bad Spencer gets when he wants something like A Rat Eats A Taco Underwater to hit the big time movie productions.

"You want me to go get Freddork?" Sam asked knowing that rehearsing iCarly was going to take a little while.

"Sure I'll grab some ham and other snacks for us and bring them up to the studio" Sam smiled Carly knew her oh so well. Well she knew enough about her.

Sam walked across the hallways picked the lock to Freddie's door walked in and dragged Freddie out. Bringing him pain was one of the most things she liked to do.

"Sam what the heck was that for????" Freddie asked annoyed.

"Oh its time for rehearsal and Carly's got ham so lets go" she said as she dragged him up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! This is the big part where Freddie finds out Sam's beloved secret.**

"Ok Sam why are you dragging Freddie by his arm up the stairs?" Carly asked annoyed.

"You said you had ham I wasn't waiting for him to actually move." Sam said already devouring half of the ham.

"Well that's just great. You got dirt all over my clothes! Thanks a lot Sam!" Freddie yelled. Sure he had a secret crush on Sam ever since the kiss and he enjoyed their arguing but this was his favorite shirt.

"Your welcome Fredducini." Sam laughed.

"Ok ok stop lets just start rehearsal Sam what bits were we gonna do again?"

"Uhhh we were gonna do a Messin With Lewburt, a Wake Up Spencer from a few days ago and then we were finally gonna do the wig bit that we were suppose to do last month."

"Oh yea! Freddie count us down," Carly said.

"Sure thing Carls" Freddie said as he grabbed his camera.

"Yes go and say in 5-4-3-2-1!" Sam laughed

"You don't say the one!"

" Alright Alright Freddie will you please." Carly asked. This was going to be a longggggg night.

_An Hour later_

"Great rehearsal you guys."

"Thanks" Carly said

"As Always" Sam felt the need to say.

"Sam what time is it?" Freddie asked he needed to go home and get a tick bath from his mother.

"Uhhh its 4:30" Sam said then she whipped her head around. Her ballet solo class started at 5.

"Oh shot! I got to go I have something to do at 5 I'm probably gonna be late at is." Sam said as she rushed out the door.

"Well that was weird." Carly said.

"Yea since when does Sam have something to do." Freddie asked. Worried it might be another prank.

"I'm gonna go to ok?" Freddie said he had full intentions on following Sam.

"Yea ok." Carly said a little depressed. Not having friends around was no fun.

Freddie walked out the door and sprinted down the stairs and ran outside. Hopefully catching Sam outside.

He followed her to her house and then down a street where one of his friends lived. But his friend was filthy rich. What would Sam be doing here?

He then saw her run into a ballet studio and watched through the window for a while. He saw here disappear into a room and then come back with what looks like a ballet teacher. He watched as Sam practiced ballet. He knew. He finally had something over Sam. Sam was a ballerina.


	4. Chapter 4

**OHHHHH Freddie got blackmail!**

He sat there and watched her dance for about an hour. She was so graceful. He couldn't peel his eyes off of her. He knew how much trouble he was going to get in with his mother but he didn't care. He watched her go back into the other room. He frowned. Where did she go? A few minutes later she came back in her street clothes. She looked around the dance studio one more time. She looked at the window. Their eyes met. Shit. Freddie thought. He bolted. She ran out of the studio and after him. She was always faster than he was.

"Frednumb! Get back here!" Sam screamed.

Freddie ran for a while but he soon got tired he sat on a bench and waited for Sam. She almost ran right by him. She saw him and pounced.

"Dishrag I swear to god if you tell anyone about this you are so dead!" Sam yelled.

"Sam Sam SAM! Calm down! I'm not going to tell anyone!" Freddie yelled back.

Sam let go and sat on the bench. Freddie sat up.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Sam asked

"I never told anyone about the kiss did I?"

Sam looked at him. Maybe it was okay that he knew. Maybe I can have someone come to my recital after all. Ah whom am I kidding? Why would he want to come to my recital and see me dance in a tutu?

"You want to go get a smoothie?" Freddie asked.

"I'll pay." He said. Sam smiled.

"Sucker. Race you there!" Sam said as she got up and ran.

Freddie smiled as he chased after her. Maybe his crush on her wasn't that bad. Maybe she just might like him back.

_10 Minutes Later_

"Thanks for the smoothie dork." Sam said.

"No problem. So I'm assuming we go back to Carly's?" Freddie asked.

"Yea sure. But this time I'm going to beat you in the race." And she toke off.

Freddie smiled again. Always so competitive. Something he liked about her. He let her win.

"Ha…. Ha…… I….. beat….. you." She said panting.

Freddie walked up. "That's what you get for going up the stairs." Freddie laughed.

"Oh.. shut… up.. let's.. just.. go… inside.." She spit out.

Freddie and Sam opened the door and walked inside.

"Oh hey you're back?" Carly asked

"Yea. You should have seen Sam… Ouch! Sam!"

"Shut up nerd!" Sam yelled.

"Oh right! Um yea so what's up?" Freddie asked.

" Oh nothing just confused with my friends of why they both disappeared at the same time and then came back 2 hours later…. Together…. Laughing…" Carly said.

"What are you saying Carly Shay?" Sam asked.

"I think you two are dating." Carly said.

**What is Carly thinking??? Freddie and Sam dating pshhhh. Please Review Chapter 5 should be up by tonight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I left you off with Carly thinking Freddie and Sam were dating what will happen???**

"You think were what???" Sam asked laughing.

"Well let's see. You say you have something at five and leave. Freddie leaves right after you. 2 hours later you both come back. I think you dating." Carly said. Freddie sighed. It did seem a little suspicious. He then came up with an idea.

"Your right Carly we are dating." Freddie said.

"WHAT????" Both girls said at the same time.

"Oh cut the act Sam it didn't work. Carly's smarter than that." Sam looked at him. He mouthed 'Play along. I'll explain later.'

"I knew it. Well I'll be right back I'm going to go grab some smoothies you want any?"

"No thanks!" Sam and Freddie yelled.

Carly left.

"Ok what was that about!?! We are not dating!" Sam yelled.

"Look I know but hear me out. You get to keep disappearing to your ballet class and Carly won't get suspicious like I did and follow you."

"So what's in it for you?"

"Well I get to make Carly jealous and watch your recital that I know is coming up. Saw the poster." Freddie Said. Sam sighed she had no choice.

"Fine dork. You get to pretend that you have a girlfriend for a while happy?" Sam asked

"Extremely." Freddie said.

"Fredward Benson! What are you doing here you were suppose to have your tick bath over 3 hours ago now come on!" Freddie's mom said as she dragged Freddie to their apartment.

Sam smiled. Once a dork, always a dork.

"So you and Freddie are fake dating huh?" Someone said.

"Yup. Wait a minute who said that"

"Oh I did me Spencer I got stuck in the heating duck again. So you couldn't see me. I guess." Spencer said.

"Oh ok. Wait how much did you hear?" Sam asked worried.

"Oh I heard everything Sam I never knew you were the ballet type. Can I go watch the recital too?" He asked. Sam sighed. Keeping secrets was never the thing she was best at.

"Sure why not. Just don't bring Carly I was planning on tell her soon anyway." Sam lied. She didn't want anyone else knowing just yet.

"Ok! AHHHHHH! ROLY POLY!!!" Sam smiled typical Spencer.

**Ok I loved that ending. Bet you didn't see that coming! But when did Spencer become so sneaky? What will happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I left you off with Spencer screaming ROLY POLY!! because he was stuck in the vent again and he spied on Sam and Freddie's conversation. Now lets skip to the future a little bit shall we?**

_A Month Passes_

"Ok and that's why throwing your cat out the window is never a good idea." Carly said.

"And that's it for tonight on iCarly." Sam said.

"Wait! Ok iCarly viewers. Its secret sharing time." Carly said. Sam's face imediately looked over to Freddie. Freddie shrugged.

"As most of you know my co host Sam and out techianl weeni – I mean producer. Are my two most best friends and today is their……One month anniversary!" Carly said and then ballons fell down everywhere.

"What? I mean oh yea me and Freddie have gone out for exactly a month but I don't find it as big a deal!" Sam said.

"Hey Freddie why don't you come out here!" Carly said.

"Ok? Freddie set the camera down and walked out.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Well we have a special treat for all you iCarly viewers." Carly explained.

"And what would that be Carly?" Sam asked.

"Your are going to see Sam and Freddie kiss!" Carly said excitedly.

"What!" Sam said.

Freddie was speechless. He was looking for the words and couldn't seem to find them. A look of worry came across his face. He looked at Sam.

"But it wasn't all my idea, Give it up for my brother Spencer!" Spencer ran out with a giant smile pastered to his face.

"Spencer you little denying creep" Sam screamed as she tried to pounce him. But Carly and Freddie held her back.

"We had a feeling this was going to happen so we got so ham to bribe Sam so don't worry you are going to see them kiss everybody!"

"Ham?! You got ham let me at it let me at it!" Sam said.

"Not until you kiss Freddie Sam." Spencer explained.

"And if I don't want to kiss her?" Freddie asked.

"Then Sam doesn't get her ham!" Carly said.

Sam looked over at Freddie. Freddie knew to well that Sam would do anything for ham and so he might as well kiss her before she pounces.

"You know what? Fine we'll kiss!" Freddie said.

"Yay!" Carly and Spencer said.

"Sam let me see your remote." Carly asked as Sam threw the remote at her.

"Ok mood lighting Sam you stand right here. Freddie stay right there." Carly said.

"And now Sam and Freddie's first kisses." As Carly went to sit down.

"Do we really have to do this?" Sam whispered.

"Yea I think so but it's not going to be any different than the first kiss." Freddie said.

"What was that?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing!" Sam and Freddie said.

"You ready? Freddie asked.

"Yup" Sam said. They both just stood there.

"Well lean." Freddie said.

Sam smiled. They both leaned in and kissed.

Freddie felt even more sparks than the first time.

Sam didn't make the mistake of opening her eyes like the first time.

They leaned back. Everything was silent for a moment.

"Well that's the show everyone. Uh Bye!" Carly said.

"Freddie shut off the camera!" She yelled.

"Whats wrong you said we had to kiss." Sam said.

"Yea but we didn't think you actually do it" Spencer said. Smiling. He was right faking or not he knew they liked each other.

"You mean we didn't have to?" Freddie asked.

"Haha no!" Carly said.

Sam ran out of the studio.

"SAM! Great now look what you did!" Freddie said running after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok Sam just ran out of the studio what shall happen next???**

**Read on!**

"Sam!" Freddie says as he runs out of Bushwell plaza. I realize its raining. Great just what I needed I thought. I look left and right and find her sitting on a bench across the street. She looks up and sees me and slides over for me to sit.

"Why did you run?" Freddie asks

Sam looks at him. Those bright blue eyes.

"I .. I don't know why I ran" She says.. That makes no sense.

"When we kissed I felt something. The first time I did to. I thought that just what a kiss felt like. I realized it wasn't. I realized that's what love felt like. I think I'm falling for you Freddie." She got up and began to walk away.

For a second I sat there dazed then I got up and ran up to her and turned her around.

"Sam. I love you too." And something came over me. I kissed her right there.

Of course Spencer had gone outside to look for us and was standing there in shock. I look over shit he heard us. He saw us. He still thought were faking. I'm not even sure if were still faking or not. Sam opened her cell phone.

"Shit Freddie! Its 6:30!" She screamed began to turn around.

"I grabbed her. So?" I said

"My ballet class. It started at 6!" And with that me and her were sprinting down the street. In the pouring rain. Off to her ballet classes.

10 minutes later we are at the doorstep of her studio.

I look at her. She's drenched and she's worried.

"It'll be ok." I tell her.

We walked inside and all I see is a bunch of girls turned around seeing Sam and me. Her teacher looks pissed.

"Samantha Puckett, you are late once again. Tell me one good reason I should continue to let you be the lead role is this year's recital." Her teacher said.

"Mrs. Dash I'm so sorry. But my mom has been away this week and with iCarly becoming more popular I've been busy but I promise I will not be late again."

"Samantha, I hope you realize that your recital is indeed this weekend, and we only have a few more practices until the real thing. If you are late again then I have no choice but to put another girl in."

"Yes ma'am I'm am going to go get changed to practice, Freddie can you pick me up in 2 hours?"

"Sure thing" Freddie said. He looked around a bunch of girls surrounded by him.

"We think you and Sam are the cutest couple!" One girl said.

"Yea we thought today's iCarly was the best yet!" Another said.

"Girls, girls back to the bar, Samantha class ends in an hour why have Um Freddie was it? Yes Freddie why have him pick you up in two?" Mrs. Dash said.

"I was hoping I could stay back and make up for lost time but you don't have to if you don't want to I can stay by myself I shall go get changed now." Sam said right before she left. He never saw Sam so polite before.

"Well Freddie I suppose you shall be going now but I must say do you plan on coming to the recital?" Mrs. Dash asked.

"Um yes I do Sam was going to buy the tickets but do you mind if I buy them now?" he asked politely.

"Sure how many do you want?" She asked.

Freddie thought. Only him and Spencer were allowed to go to the recital.

"I would like 3 please and here is your $30 thank I must be going now"

Freddie left before Sam saw him. He looked at the tickets.

**_Swan Lake_**

**_Saturday Night_**

**_7pm to 9pm_**

Thank god Sam's name wasn't on them. He was going to bring an unexpected guest.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK! i wasn't going to upload this until late tonight but so many of you asked I just had to do it now! I guess I've been extremely busy on fan fiction today. Ok now most of you guessed correctly on who Freddie was going to bring to the show so read on!**

The week went by quickly and soon it was the day of the recital. Freddie already saw Sam backstage and gave her flowers. He laughed to himself quietly. Her tutu was huge he couldn't help it. He was excited to see her dance on stage. He ran back around front to meet Spencer and Carly.

"Hey Carly, hey Spencer" He said. Carly looked confused. It's not that she didn't like ballet but she was confused of why Spencer and Freddie wanted to watch it!

"Were here to watch Swan Lake" Spencer said.

"Why?" She asked on there way in.

Spencer looked at Freddie. He mouthed 'Make something up!?!'

"Uh it's one of Spencer's favorites. Besides Boggiebear Takes Manhattan." Freddie made up.

Spencer shot him a glare. Freddie mouthed 'What that's all I got'.

Spencer sighed. "Yea so let's go in and sit down ok!"

They walked in watched the performance. During intermission they walked outside to get snacks.

"I swear I feel like I know the lead! We should totally meet her afterwards! What do you think?"

Freddie looked at Spencer and shook his head no.

"What a great idea Carly we should totally meet her afterwards," Spencer said as he smiled.

"Well we should get back in there to watch the rest of the show but first Spencer can you show me where the bathrooms are?" Freddie said.

"Sure kiddio Carly can you find our seats by your self?" Spencer asked before leaving.

"Yea I'll be find I'll meet you back in there." Carly said as she walked away.

"Spencer what do you think your doing! Carly might recognize Sam! And Sam is definitely going to recognize Carly!" Freddie yelled.

"Calm down little Fredward. I got a plan." Spencer said as he smiled evilly. Freddie sighed as the walked back into the theater. He knew he was not going to be able to enjoy the rest of the performance.

**I know its a little short but that's okay. Spencer is so devious in this story I love it! I'll upload probably late tonight cause I can't keep you guys waiting!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok Spencer had a plan and we hope Carly doesn't recognize Sam! It says in the first line or two that Sam wears a wig. I am telling you this because a few of you asked why Carly wouldn't recognize Sam so yea thats the answer why.**

The performance ended and Freddie was in a rush to get out of the theater.

"Freddie wait I want to stay back and meet the lead!" Carly said.

Freddie sighed, so much for that plan. He prayed that Carly wouldn't recognize Sam through the wig that Sam had to wear.

Carly saw Sam and ran up to her.

"Hi I'm Carly I thought you wear amazing!" Carly said.

Sam began to turn around. "Oh thank you, Carly???" Sam said.

"Oh hey how did you recognize me? Must be from iCarly anyway I have to go Freddie is dying to go home something about a date with Sam so it was nice meeting you." Carly said she began to turn around to leave but Sam grabbed her arm first.

"You don't recognize me at all do you Carls?" Sam said.

Carly was shocked. Only three people called her that. Freddie and Spencer who were already there. And then there was Sam. Sam was the only other person.

"Now that you say it, you do look a little familiar you must go to our school, but I really have to go" Carly said she again turned to walk away.

"Carly wait!" Sam said.

"You know me better than you think." Sam said. She toke off her wig. Carly stood there shocked.

"SAM?? Ok I must be loony right now or something since when does Spencer love Swan Lake and since when does **_SAM_** dance ballet?" Carly asked.

"Carly, Sam is a ballerina and your fine.... I hope." Freddie said.

Carly was still in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"When did you become a ballerina?" Carly asked.

"Since I was five" Sam answered.

"Ok so when did you find out about this Freddie?" Carly asked.

"The day you accused us of dating" Freddie said.

Can this day get any more confusing Carly thought.

"Wait so are you dating or not?" Carly asked.

**How could I leave such a cliffhanger? Anyway another short chapter so my apologies but sadly the next chapter will be the last =[**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I left you off with Carly asking weather they were dating or not shall I continue? well you don't have a choice and here is the ending chapter! _*tear tear*_**

Carly's voice rang through both there heads. Freddie was nervous. He didn't have an answer but Sam did.

"Yea we are dating. But this time.. It's for real" Sam said. She laughed as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to change out of her coustume talking to little admiring children on the way.

"Man this could take some time getting used to you and Sam dating." Carly laughed.

"This is a cause for celebration." Spencer yelled.

"Groovy Smoothies?" Sam asked just joining back into the conversations.

"No! PIE!" Spencer yelled before getting into the car.

**Same old Spencer.**

_10 years later_

"FFFFRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sam's voice rang threw the entire house.

Freddie ran down the stairs.

"What what happened?" Freddie asked worried.

"It's time to go to Shay's Dance recital come on hurry up." Sam said. Freddie smiled. He loved his little daughter's name. Shay. After marrying Sam he wanted to name her after the person that made him and Sam meet and helped put them together as a couple and everything. Sam agreed that the name was perfect. Speaking of Shay….

"Dadddyyyy come on we have to go I don't want to be late." Little Five Year Old Shay said.

He left his house thinking. The perfect days, with his perfect wife, and perfect child. Everything is just perfect, sure those things don't always seem perfect but to him they were. And they always will be.

"Honey, before we go to the recital can we get some ham and fried chicken?" Sam asked.

"Yea Dad can we?" Shay asked.

"Sure." He laughed. Like mother, like daughter.

**I found this a cute way to end it. I hope you liked! Review!**


	11. Seddie Author's Note Extremely Important

Seddie FOR THE WIN! Yes I just realized now that Seddie has definitely won the war! Or at least this battle! Lol I'm way to excited for this. Anyway most Seddiers must have been disappointed with iSpeed Date because it was such a Creddie ending. But nope! It wasn't a Creddie ending! It wasn't a Seddie but it definitely wasn't a Creddie. Let me explain. Look at the picture of the so called Creddie Kiss. You can't really see what Carly is wearing but you can definitely see what Freddie is. It is the same exact outfit that he wore in iSpeed Date. Dan (writer of iCarly) decided against putting the kiss in the show! Isn't that awesome! There's no Creddie ending what so ever! Plus look what he wrote in the Fun Facts and I quote

There were _almost_ a couple of interesting kiss moments in this scene, but it would have impacted a future episode of _iCarly_ in the wrong way. So I had to make changes. You won't see any kissing in _**iSpeed Date.** __(But there is some kissin' coming soooooon!)_

He decided against the kiss and that is proof. And he said the a future episode would have been wrong if that happened. What does that mean. Is there finally going to be a Seddie? Will we finally have to stop reading and writing fanfictions to get by? Do I ask myself to many questions?

Anyway Seddiers and Creediers please tell me your thoughts. I would like to know what you think of this discovering.

-Smartbabie


End file.
